


Quello strano appuntamento

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Crack Pairing, Dating, F/M, Funny, Hilarious, Introspection, Love, Metamorphosis, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Nessuno ha mai pensato cosa avessero potuto dirsi Angus e Xado a quel tavolo, in Metamorfosi?Io sì. Ed ecco quello che ne è uscito!
Relationships: Angus Fangus & Xadhoom, Angus Fangus & Xado, Angus Fangus/Xadhoom, Angus Fangus/Xado
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Quello strano appuntamento

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 05/07/2014

**Quello strano appuntamento**

Due sedie, un tavolo, la musica.

E poi ci sono loro. Una coppia quasi normale, a prima vista.

_Quasi._

Lui, un giornalista dai modi che definire squallidi è fargli un complimento, ma di quelli grossi.

Lei, una xerbiana mutante in cerca di vendetta in abito rosa barbie.

Come siano finiti davanti a una cena a lume di candela, è probabilmente uno dei misteri irrisolti dell’universo.

Ma questo a loro non importa.

Lui è agitato, suda quasi più del solito. Dopotutto, potrebbe ricevere il premio Newsduck Awards quella sera. E forse anche un bacio dalla bella dama che con uno sguardo (e un pugno ben piazzato) lo ha steso al loro primo incontro.

Lei non è da meno. Non s’intende di usanze terrestri, non se ne è mai interessata. Ed è passato molto tempo dal suo ultimo appuntamento romantico. È passato molto tempo da quando ha indossato i panni di Xado, dopotutto. In realtà è passato molto tempo da quando ha indossato _degli abiti_ , per di più terrestri. Sono belli, sì, ma scomodi! Per non parlare del trucco... che prurito il fondotinta! Ma deve fare attenzione a non grattarlo, o si sarebbe visto il suo naturale colorito verde...

Lui guarda imbarazzato il menù. Non è abituato a quel genere di ristoranti e non sa bene cosa possa ordinare. I cardellozzi saranno adatti a un primo appuntamento? Di sicuro più della bagna cauda, almeno per l’alito, ma non ne era certo. Di sicuro poteva permettersi una dose più abbondante, lei sembrava avere appetito. Almeno, a giudicare da come si era divorata il cactus... fortuna che non aveva preso il baobab...

Lei non è messa meglio. Nessuna delle parole contenuta in quella lista ha per lei un significato particolare. Dopotutto di terrestre conosce solo il bicarbonato. E quello strano antipasto spinoso che gli hanno dato prima, quello da mangiare evidentemente senza forchetta.

Angus sorride imbarazzato: «Hai deciso cosa prendere?»

Xado gli sorride a sua volta: «Quello che prendererete voi andrà bene anche a me.»

L’ansia del giornalista non è diminuita a quella risposta, anzi, è aumentata. Ora ha una doppia responsabilità, perfetto!

Xadhoom cerca d’intavolare una discussione: «Dunque, stasera da quel che ho capito è una serata importante per voi.»

Angus tenta un approccio da playboy consumato: «Lo è già solo per essere seduto a questo tavolo.»

Lei sorride, e a lui sembra mancare la sedia da sotto il porta piume. Il marinaretto ha ragione, lei ha degli occhi bellissimi. Vorrebbe qualcosa da bere, perché sente la saliva seccarsi in gola, ma quegli incompetenti dei camerieri non sono ancora arrivati. Da una parte per fortuna, non saprebbe ancora cosa ordinare.

Lei si guarda intorno, un po’ meravigliata. Angus prende la palla al balzo.

«Dopo vi va di ballare?»

Lei lo guarda sorpreso, poi scoppia a ridere: «Non sono sicura che potreste reggere il mio tipo di ballo. Di solito è piuttosto... _esplosivo_...»

«Fate rock and roll acrobatico?»

Xado inizia ad essere imbarazzata: «Sì, un qualcosa del genere...»

Avrebbe dovuto portarsi dietro un dizionario terrestre. O almeno trovare il modo di chiedere suggerimenti alla palla verde meccanica del piano di sopra. Che probabilmente stava ascoltando tutto e se la stava ridendo alle loro spalle. Senza contare il suo alleato che stava servendo ai tavoli e che girava loro continuamente intorno. Oh, cavoli, che imbarazzo...

Poi il buio cala in sala. Potrebbe essere un modo per avere un’atmosfera più romantica, ma non lo è, Xadhoom lo sa, anche se Xado s’illude. È la fine del suo appuntamento, anche se Angus ancora non se ne rende conto.

È la fine di un attimo d’illusione.


End file.
